


Petty Theft

by pinksnowboots



Series: Old Fanfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oliver is protective, Percy and Oliver are too damn cute, Quidditch, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy pilfers Oliver's sweater. The twins are suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Theft

There were days, Percy thought, where he was lucky enough to avoid the twin monstrosities that he called brother. Unfortunately, this day was not one of those fortunate days, as he spotted two shocks of red hair that only a Weasley could sport coupled with loud voices only troublemakers like the twins could produce.

In cases like these when he would really rather not be bothered by whatever inane subject the twins were on about, Percy had three lines of defense. The first was ignoring them. However, this often proved rather unsuccessful, as Percy was much worse at keeping his temper than Fred and George were at making him lose it.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite brother!"

"Fred, I think you've got it wrong. We don't particularly like this one."

"Oh, right. Well, our favorite prefect. No wait, that was Charlie. George, help me out here."

"How about our favorite stick-up-the-arse prat?"

"I'm not sure he's our favorite of those either."

"What about our favorite stick-up-the-arse prat of a brother?"

"Right! I think that should work."

While the twins had been discussing the nature of their feelings for him, Percy had been quietly edging away in the hopes of escaping in the general direction of the library, where the twins were unlikely to go. Unfortunately for him, he was caught.

"Oi, Perce!" Fred or George called. "We're not done with you yet!" Percy could tell them apart if he wanted to, but really, considering how they acted, he would simply rather not take the time.

Stage one of the Avoid Twins plan was a bust, so Percy moved on to his next strategy: brushing them off as quickly as possible. "Well, please, make it quick. I have much more important things to do than endure your painful attempts at humor all day, especially if they are directed towards me, my fashion sense, the alleged stick that is up my arse, or my mum. I hope you realize that she's your mum too."

George-or at least he thought it was George from the spit second analysis-put on a show of being wounded. "We've never made any jokes about your mother! We pride ourselves on having higher quality material than the average first year, you know! Isn't that right, George?"

Right. Not George then. George-the real George-jumped in to tag team Percy into submission through relentless assaults of pointless conversation. "Indeed! Your mother is a delightful lady, and very fashionable indeed. Unlike that sweater you're wearing. I'm shocked, actually. It's been ages since I've seen your wear something with more than one color!"

Fred chimed in, "And they're Puddlemere United colors too! Well, that won't do, Perce. This is a Chudley Cannons family, all the way."

Tactic two had obviously been a failure, so Percy brought out his last resort-pulling rank.

"You know I have no interest in Quidditch and any relation to some silly sports team is purely coincidental. Now, will you please let me be before I give you both detention?"

The twins looked at each other in mock horror. "Oooh, now we're scared! The big bad prefect is going to punish us! Sorry Perce, but you have about as much chance of winning this argument as your quidditch team does of winning a game."

The other twin decided to chime in, "Besides, where'd you get that sweater anyway? I swear I've seen it before, but it doesn't look like something you'd wear."

Right. When had pulling rank ever worked? "I bought it at Hogsmeade last week. Needed something other than Mum's Christmas sweater to wear over the holidays."

The twins looked to be about to fire off some other goading retort, but at that moment Oliver Wood turned into the hall. When he saw Percy, his eyes lit up with recognition. "So that's where my favorite Puddlemere sweater went! Can't say I mind that you took it, considering how handsome you look in it."

Percy gave Oliver a panicked look and glanced over at the twins, who for once, were speechless. Oliver suddenly realized what had happened as he walked over to Percy.

"Well, shit. This wasn't how we planned on letting your family know, was it?"

Apparently all the Weasleys had been rendered temporarily mute, as Percy only shook his head. However, Fred and George regained their voices first.

"So you two are…"

"Shagging?"

Percy's face now matched his hair as he send Oliver a panicked look, silently begging him to do something to get rid of them. Oliver was considerably less fazed, but looked concerned at Percy's apparent state of shock.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. We're also in a relationship, just as a by the way, and I'm fairly sure I'm more serious about Percy than most of the people in your family. So if you would have the decency to excuse yourselves?"

The twins did not excuse themselves. They seemed to be speechless again and stood gaping at the two seventh years who made, it seemed, the oddest couple they never would have imagined. Oliver saw that they were still gawking and glared.

"Do you mind? And if you don't like the fact that it's my sweater that Percy has on, then I hope you haven't consider the fact that I'll be the one taking it off?"

That seemed to get the point across, and the twins bolted. Oliver turned to make sure that Percy wasn't hyperventilating.

"Perce, are you ok? I'm really sorry, I fucked up back there, I should have been more careful."

Percy took a deep breath and then suddenly burst out laughing. Oliver looked perplexed.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Well, I'm not happy that the twins know about us know. They'll definitely tell mum, and then it'll be out. But I suppose that's ok. I don't mind them knowing, I just wish I were the one to tell them rather than your sweater here. Oh, and getting rid of them? Brilliant. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Oliver laughed and casually slung an arm over Percy's shoulder as they started walking back towards the common room. "Not just for my sweaters? Hogsmeade. Nice excuse. If by "bought it from Hogsmeade," you mean stole it from your boyfriend's laundry, you'd be right on." Oliver paused to kiss the tip of Percy's nose. "Actually, I've been looking for that sweater. I don't mind that you took it, but out of curiosity, why are you stealing my clothes?"

Percy turned away as much as he was able to while still in Oliver's grasp as his blush returned. "They smell like you."

Oliver stopped walking in surprise. Percy was not comfortable saying affectionate things, preferring to show his love in other ways. Little things like stealing his clothing, which Percy was obviously ashamed of but which Oliver found adorable and inordinately pleasing. He turned to Percy and gently made him look him in the eye. "It suits you."

Percy smiled, and that was it. Now that the twins knew about them, it wasn't long til the rest of the school followed suit, so what was the harm in snogging in an empty classroom?


End file.
